kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5
Summary The episode opens with Günter worrying about Yuuri and Anissina realizes that Wolfram is not there. Günter calls him a "wagamama pu-" and everyone agrees that he is. After the opening the scene changes to Yuuri, Conrad, and Wolfram on a boat headed toward Van da Via island. Wolfram had snuck on board the ship but he his gets seasick really easily. Conrad dyes Yuuri's hair brown and gives him brown contacts so he won't stand out. Conrad and Yuuri go off to find food and run into Hyscliff and his daughter Beatrice in the hallway. Hyscliff greets him with the traditional Cavalcade royal greeting by taking off his hat, with hair attached, which shocks Yuuri. Conrad introduces them as Yuuri hears shouting from another part of the ship and runs to see what's going on. He sees the captain of the ship hitting Rick, a worker on the ship. Conrad bribes the man to leave Rick alone. Later there is a dance party on the ship, and Yuuri is shocked that the humans just throw the bones from their food on the deck on the ship. Josak dressed as a woman comes up to them and asks to dance with Yuuri but then a whole bunch of girls get in an argument over who will dance with him. Hyscliff sees the commotion and suggests he dances with his daughter instead. Yuuri dances with her and she says the brown doesn't suit him and Yuuri rubs his eye and his contact comes loose so he runs away and runs into Rick below deck. Rick tells him he's happy to be working on the ship. Yuuri goes back to his room and Wolfram yells at him for dancing with Beatrice when the ship is attacked by pirates. Conrad comes to check on them and tells them to hide in a closet from the pirates. The pirates search the ship for people and while the are in Yuuri's room he accidentally hits a box and they come to check what's inside the closet but Yuuri meows to make them think it's a cat but in the other world cats go "meh" and a horrible monster makes a meow sound so they go to get back up to fight the monster. Wolfram comes out ready to fight but Yuuri orders him not to and so they are captured. The head pirate captures the women and children to work on his ship and orders the men to be killed. Yuuri yells at them that they are wrong and when he sees them man handling Beatrice he gets upset and goes into Ue-sama mode. He uses the bones that the passengers had been throwing on the deck to make a monster with his maryoku. A Shimaron boat comes to arrest the pirates and Yuuri passes out. Yuuri sleeps for 2 days and wakes up in the brig of the Shimaron ship because they found out he was the Maou. Josak comes and frees them from the cell and the escape on a lifeboat. Category:Episodes